Silence will fall…but what is the question?
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn reflect upon the latest Doctor Who episode 'Let's kill Hitler' and pose the question…'What is the question' Faberry and Brittana. Faberrittana friendship.


**Title: Silence will fall…but what is the question? (1/1)**

**Summary: Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn reflect upon the latest Doctor Who episode 'Let's kill Hitler' and pose the question…'what is the question?'**

**Pairings: Faberry, Brittana, Faberrittana friendship.**

**Spoilers: Up to the latest episode of Doctor Who – 'Let's kill Hitler'. **

**A/N: I honestly have no idea why I write these Faberrittana commentary things but…oh well. Nevermind. :)**

"Dududo dududo dududo dooooooowooooo, wooooahhhhooohhho, dududo dududo…."

"I don't get it." Brittany complained over Santana's rather poor enactment of the Doctor who theme tune "How is River Amy and Rory's daughter even though she's older than them?"

"She's from a different time." Santana stopped her inaccurate humming to answer her girlfriends' question "Melody is still around somewhere in Amy and Rory's present but River Song is Melody from the future."

"But her baby went boom." Brittany tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes in confusion at the credits rolling on the TV screen "So how can she have a future?"

"That wasn't really Amy's baby." Rachel cut in from her position next to Quinn on the couch "That was the flesh, in effect a doppelganger of Amy's baby who was in actual fact taken by the women with the eye patch."

"But then if River is Melody from the future how was she Amy and Rory's best friend?" Brittany asked, looking absolutely befuddled "That would mean that she was with them before she was born…wouldn't it?"

"It was the silence." Santana answered thoughtfully "They somehow found a way to time travel so that the brainwashed River Song would meet Amy and Rory in the past so that she could wait until the Doctor came. Melody Pond hasn't been born yet."

"Oh." Brittany chewed her bottom lip, still thoroughly confused by what had occurred on the screen "My head hurts."

"I thought you said that David Tennant was going to be in this episode." Quinn stated, glaring daggers at Santana "I didn't see him."

Santana rolled her eyes at the typically 'Quinn' response "Well IMDB said that he _would_ be. It's not my fault that it lied."

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "I wouldn't have watched the episode if I'd know that he wouldn't be in it."

"Seriously?" Santana responded, raising an eyebrow at the obvious exaggeration. As much as Quinn insisted that she disliked Matt Smith's take on the doctor, she refused to miss a single episode "Shouldn't you be happy that you got to see your favourite companion?"

"Moffat is a tease." Quinn frowned "He only gave us a tiny glimpse of her."

Rachel gave Santana a look and slipped her hand into Quinn's, soothingly rubbing the back of the blondes hand with her thumb.

"Though it has to be said, your taste in companion is _whack_." Santana smirked "Martha Jones is clearly the best…She did after all singlehandedly save the world."

Quinn instantly bristled at the comment "Are you _dense_?"

"Santana." Rachel warned seriously, remembering the last time Santana and Quinn had gotten into a 'Martha Jones vs. Rose Tyler' argument. It had been messy to put it lightly "I don't think bringing up that particular disagreement is a good idea."

"Fine." Santana grinned; her gaze still fixed on an obviously irritated Quinn Fabray "How about we talk about who the superior Doctor is?"

Quinn gritted her teeth together and focused on the light brush of Rachel's thumb over the back of her hand, trying in vain not to rise to Santana's purposeful goading.

"Santana, I do not appreciate your deliberate attempts to antagonise my girlfriend." Rachel stated, annoyance audible in her voice "Stop it."

Santana laughed as the order left Rachel's lips "It's super cute when you try to boss me around, Berry. Not going to work though."

Rachel sighed and tried the last available option "Brittany, please tell Santana to stop provoking Quinn."

"San, be nice." Brittany murmured idly, her brow still furrowed in concentration.

Santana rolled her eyes and flipped Rachel and Quinn off out of Brittany's line of sight.

"Very mature Santana." Quinn noted.

"So if Mels their best friend was actually Melody their daughter and Amy and Rory named Melody after _Mels _does that mean that Melody is named after herself?" Brittany asked in confusion.

Quinn, Santana and Rachel fell silent for a moment, mulling the idea over in their heads.

"Yes." Quinn finally stated "And River Song is named after Melody Pond so she's named after herself who is named after…herself."

"What?" Brittany looked even more confused than when she had asked the question "But then…which one came first?"

"The chicken." Quinn quipped.

"What chicken?" Brittany asked cluelessly "I didn't see any chickens."

"She means the baby…Melody Pond came first." Santana explained "And then Mels came after Melody but she went back in time so that she was around _before_ Melody and Melody was named after her."

"I'm so confused." Brittany pouted sadly.

"Don't feel bad about being confused by the storyline Brittany…we all feel the same way." Rachel said sympathetically "I'm quite sure that Doctor Who is written with the sole purpose to confuse, frustrate and amaze us."

"Yeah, what Berry said." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her close into a light reassuring kiss "It confuses the hell out of me too."

"Plus, I don't think this River Song storyline is very entertaining to be perfectly honest." Rachel continued with a frown "Thinking about it in detail generally gives me a headache."

"Not entertaining?" Santana echoed in disbelief "River Song is an absolute BAMF!"

"If I recall correctly, halfway through the episode you were talking…more like yelling in a terribly 'fan girl' like tone that Rory is a 'BAMF'." Rachel pointed out thoughtfully "I have yet to Google the meaning of that particular acronym however I fail to see how River and Rory could both be, as you put it a 'BAMF' even though they aren't even remotely similar."

"Bad ass mother fucker."

Rachel whipped her head around to gape at Quinn "_Excuse me?"_

"That's what it means." Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel's beyond stunned expression "And even though it pains me to say it…River and Rory are BAMF's on a whole other level."

"I understand why River would be considered a…" Rachel hesitated for a moment, reluctant to say the word now that she knew what it meant "…BAMF considering that she can fly the TARDIS, she can regenerate and she likes to wave guns around while telling people to take their clothes off but…Rory?"

"He punched Hitler in the face and locked him in a cupboard." Quinn pointed out "That's pretty badass…not to mention the time when he punched the Doctor, the time he sacrificed himself _for_ the Doctor, the…"

"The time he waited for Amy." Brittany piped up excitedly from her position next to Santana "He guarded her inside the Pandora for like two thousand years even though he could have left her alone and skipped forward in time with the Doctor."

"I think you mean Pandorica Brittany." Rachel gently corrected "And that was Rory the Roman."

"But it was still him." Brittany pointed out with a frown "And he said he still remembers it so it's still badass…Not just anyone would _wait_ around for two thousand years. That's a really long time."

"I would." Santana spoke up nonchalantly as she examined her nails "I wouldn't want to leave you alone in a fucking box for two thousand years. I would stay with you no matter how long it took for you to wake up." There was a moment of silence during which Santana played her own words back in her head and remembered that she wasn't actually alone with Brittany. Her eyes snapped up in horror and she barely had time to register the warm smiles on Rachel and Quinn's faces before Brittany threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Aww, San! I would wait for you too!" Brittany exclaimed before peppering her girlfriends face with small kisses.

When Santana succeeded in capturing Brittany's lips to give her a real kiss, Quinn looked away to give them some privacy and found Rachel watching her expectantly "Wha…? Oh. I would totally wait two thousand years for you if I was an immortal Roman robot."

"Thank you…I think." Rachel smiled quizzically before she pressed a light kiss to Quinn's lips. They pulled away and held each other's gazes for a moment before Quinn noticed Santana moving to straddle Brittany's lap across the room "Hey, hey, _hey_…Keep it PG!"

Santana rolled her eyes but reluctantly pulled away from Brittany's lips "You're such a fucking cock block Fabray."

"Santana, I have to point out that you don't own that particular appendage and so your statement is ina…"

"Shut up Berry." Santana ordered with a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell her to shut up." Quinn stated defensively "This is her house."

Santana groaned at the statement and moved back into her own seat, though she remained pressed against Brittany's side "Whatever. I'll tell her to shut up when I damn well please."

"I have a question." Brittany spoke up before Quinn could make a retort.

"What is it Brittany?" Rachel asked, relieved that the impending argument had been interrupted.

"Is River still bad?" Brittany asked curiously "Because Melody is still being brainwashed and River Song is still in prison in the future so…does that mean that she _does _kill the Doctor?"

"Well…not exactly." Rachel answered thoughtfully "It's never been said that she kills the Doctor, apart from in the most recent episode. What she actually said was that she killed the 'best man she ever knew'."

"Obviously the Doctor." Santana interrupted.

"But she could also be talking about Rory." Rachel pointed out "As you pointed out earlier, he is quite valiant in the face of danger. Not to mention the fact that he is her father."

Quinn had to physically bite her lip to refrain from tossing a star wars quote into the conversation. For an ex head cheerleader there was only a certain degree of 'nerdiness' permitted.

"It kind of bugged me that Amy and Rory weren't more upset over the fact that the only daughter they're ever going to know is like…40 years old." Santana admitted thoughtfully "They probably should have been more upset about the fact that they're going to miss her entire childhood during which time she'll be brainwashed into some kind of hitwoman."

"That's true." Quinn murmured thoughtfully "They didn't seem to care much."

"Maybe River Song is the spaceman from Lake Silencio in Utah." Rachel offered thoughtfully "Though I'm quite confused about why she would meet him at a lake and why the Doctor would warn past Amy and Rory about his death before it happened."

"Plus, River seemed just as shocked as Amy and Rory when the Doctor was killed." Santana pointed out "She even shot at whoever was in the spacesuit so she probably wasn't shooting at herself." She titled her head in contemplation "And since that River is the future _good River_ she would have remembered dressing up as a spaceman and killing the Doctor…wouldn't she?"

"I'm so confused." Quinn frowned and rubbed her temples, feeling the oncoming of a headache "Lake Silencio in Utah translates from Spanish into English as 'silence'...right?" she waited for a confirming nod from Santana before continuing "So does that mean that the silence has some kind of connection to the lake and when the 'oldest question in the universe' is asked the astronaut will rise up out of the Lake and kill the Doctor? Wait, no…that doesn't even make sense."

"Maybe the answer is 42." Brittany offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Santana chuckled at the statement "Wrong show Britt-Britt."

"I should point out the fact that there is an obvious answer as to what the question could be." Rachel spoke up.

The other three girls waited in pensive silence for a moment during which Rachel said nothing. Finally Santana's patience wore out and she broke the silence "What do want? A freaking drumroll?"

"Well, it's obvious." Rachel said "The most asked question in Doctor who is…'Doctor _who_?'"

"But River already knows the Doctor's name." Brittany frowned "She said it in Silence in the library to get him to trust her."

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed triumphantly "River is from the future where the Doctor is most likely dead hence the question has been asked and answered causing silence to fall upon the Doctor."

"…What?"

"Or maybe it has nothing to do with the Doctor's name at all." Rachel continued excitedly "If you recall before Mels died she said that she had always dreamt of marrying the Doctor. Why would she want to do that if she was brainwashed into killing him?" she glanced between the thoughtful faces of her girlfriend and friends before continuing "Maybe she was brainwashed into wanting two extremes – to kill the Doctor or to love him. Silence will fall either way…either the Doctor is killed by River and silence falls _upon _him or there is silence when they finally confirm their union, the question of their love passing silently between them…hidden in plain sight."

"Say _what_?" Santana looked completely confused by what Rachel was saying "Jesus Berry, are you trying to give me a headache?"

"I think it sounds plausible and romantic." Quinn smiled warmly at her girlfriend "I love your brain."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel returned the smile before turning to Santana "Santana, if my suggestion is so headache inducing what do _you_ think?"

"Got it!" Santana grinned "The question is 'Are you my Mummy?'"

"Very funny Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes though she couldn't help but smile at the thought of the old DT episode. There was a moment of pensive silence before she spoke up again "Biblically speaking the oldest question in the universe would be something like…'What do we call this thing?' or 'where are you?'"

"Both of which link to the Doctor!" Rachel exclaimed brightly "The constant question of 'Doctor who?' _and_ the constant calls for help from both his companions and beings from different planets." She rewarded Quinn with a firm kiss on the cheek "That's rather brilliant!"

"You sound rather British." Santana mocked in an admittedly accurate British voice "And Doctor who isn't biblical, remember?"

"Oh…"

"Maybe the question is 'Why do the Doctor's always assume that their companions 'know'?'" Quinn proposed sullenly "They don't _know_ unless you damn well tell them."

Rachel supressed a smile at the memory of Quinn's reaction to River Song's '_I'm sure she knows'. _The blonde had instantly deemed the line a reference to the tenth Doctor and Rose.

"Maybe the question is 'how many times does Rory have to die before he'll actually stay dead'?" Santana suggested "Or 'Why do Daleks resemble a trash can with a whisk and a plunger attached'?"

"Good questions." Quinn smirked, despite the small amount of irritation she still felt

"Maybe the Doctor asks River to marry him." Brittany said thoughtfully "Maybe that's why the last episode is called 'the wedding of River Song'."

"Maybe…" Santana murmured "I don't think the question is 'Doctor who?' because if it's actually answered the whole concept of the show would be fucked up…It would be like Doctor Bob or something."

Quinn and Rachel nodded thoughtfully, still mulling over the question of 'what is the question' in their heads.

"I still think the answer is 42." Brittany said firmly "Even if we don't know what the question is."

"Am I the only one who's noticed all of the water references?" Santana asked, choosing to ignore Brittany's random input "River, Lake, Pond…'the only water in the forest is the river…'. Maybe the question has something to do with water or the essence of life or something."

"Ugh…" Quinn groaned and dropped her head onto Rachel's shoulder "My head hurts. Let's talk about something else."

"The Doctor looked awesome in his suit." Brittany randomly said.

"I found the reasoning behind that rather confusing." Rachel admitted as she lifted her hand to run her fingers through Quinn's hair "If I had 32 minutes to live, playing dress up would not be on my to do list."

"I have a theory." Santana leaned forward slightly to address Rachel while still maintaining a grip on her girlfriend "I think he found his sonic cane and realised that it clashed with what he was wearing so he changed into a top hat and tails…because he's cool like that."

"That sounds like something he would do." Rachel agreed thoughtfully.

"My headache has a headache." Quinn complained rather pitifully "I hate this show. I need an aspirin."

"You _love_ this show." Rachel corrected, planting a soft kiss atop Quinn's head. She lowered her voice to a husky whisper "And I know a cure for headaches that doesn't involve pills."

Quinn perked up interestedly "Oh yeah?"

"It's in my bedroom." Rachel whispered, biting her lip seductively "But I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to get it Miss Fabray."

Quinn was about to tell Rachel to lead the way when Brittany spoke up, reminding her of her friends presence.

"I have one more question!"

Quinn groaned and dropped her head back to Rachel's shoulder "What is it Brittany?"

"Who let Hitler out of the cupboard?"

**THE END :/**


End file.
